vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigurd (Myth)
Summary Sigurd is a legendary warrior from Germanic myths such as the Nibelungenlied ''and the ''Völsunga Saga. He is most famous for slaying the dragon Fafnir. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Sigurd, Siegfried Origin: Germanic Mythology Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hero, warrior, quarter-giant, great-grandson of Odin Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Invisibility via cloak, limited Fear Manipulation via Helm of Awe, Invulnerability, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation Resistance (Ran through a wall of flame twice to reach the valkyrie Brynhild when Gunther, king of Burgundy, could not.), Shapeshifting (In the Völsunga saga, ''he uses a spell to switch forms with king Gunther), Blessed (Was regularly given advice from Odin), Stealth Mastery (Spied on the army of the Anglo-Saxons) 'Attack Potency:' At least '''Wall level' with weapons (A very skilled warrior. Slew the dragon Fafnir who could shake the ground with his steps. In the Nubelungenlied, cut an anvil in two with his sword Gram. Cuts off Brynhilds armor from her body. Chops his mentor's, Regin, head off. Cut Gutthorm, the brother of king Gunther, in two after Gutthorm stabbed him in the back with a sword. In Das Lied vom Hürnen Seyfrid, Sigurd slays the giant Kuperan. Made 3 cuts through King Liudegasts breastplate. Struck off shields held by well-trained knights in the battle againsts the Anglo-Saxons. Cut through the helmets of knights.) Speed: At least Athlete level combat speed (Was an accomplished warrior), Superhuman travel speed with his horse Grani Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (His cloak, Tarnkappe, increases the wearers strength 12 times when Sigurd is already an accomplished warrior. Wears a chainmail shirt made of gold. In the Kong Diderik og hans Kæmper, his relative Humlung tied him to an oak tree so he uprooted the tree with it on his back. Overpowered the dwarf Alberich who had the strength of 12 men.) Striking Strength: At least Wall level with weapons Durability: At least Wall level (Either wears the skin of a dragon (Nibelungenlied) or has thorny skin (Thidreksaga) that grants him invulnerability. He and Liudegast hit each other so hard, it created red sparks) Stamina: High (Able to cut Gutthorm in half even when pierced in the back by him. Killed 29 of king Liudegast's knights while they were on horses and had spears. Severely wounded 80 knights in the battle against the Anglo-Saxons) Range: Tens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: His sword Balmung or Gram, The Tarnkappe, the magical stave Helmet of Awe, the swords Hrotti and Ridill, a chainmail shirt of gold, dragon-skin armor, his horse Grani, A javelin two-spans long. Intelligence: A warrior with years of experience. Know how to speak to birds. Was taught by his dwarf mentor, Regin, many languages and how to read runes. Was taught many precepts by the valkyrie Brynhild. In Nibelungenlied, he ate the heart of Fafnir, which made him wiser than all men. Helped king Gunther defeat the Anglo-Saxons. Weaknesses: The space in-between his shoulder blades lacks invulnerability. His thorny skin can be melted, getting rid of any invulnerability he had. Can be easily killed with his own sword. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mythology Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters